


Coldwater

by stececilia



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Caring, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Feeding, Lingerie, M/M, Smut and Fluff, Snuggling, Sweet Talking, dom/sub tones, soothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: Marcus and Tomas spend their first Valentines Day together as a couple.
Relationships: Marcus Keane/Tomas Ortega
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	Coldwater

**Author's Note:**

> Hello TE fandom! Happy day after Valentines Day but valentines weekend. I was looking through my stories and realized I wrote a Valentine's Day themed story and felt i just had to share it with you guys! 
> 
> The title comes from the song "Coldwater" by Major Lazer

Marcus entered Tomas' apartment, which he sort of considers his now, carrying a bottle of wine and some of Tomas' favorite pastries from a nearby Hispanic bakery. This would be his and Tomas' first Valentines Day together and Marcus, who actually never had a valentine before, wanted it to be special. 

"Tomas?" Marcus called as he set the pastries on the counter and put the wine in the fridge. 

"In here." Came a reply from his lover, as Marcus closed the fridge and quirked an eyebrow hearing Tomas' voice coming from the bedroom. 

Marcus smiled and taking off his shoes placed by them the door and sauntered into the bedroom. He saw the lights were off and leaning against the doorway said, "You called darling?" 

"I did." Tomas said as Marcus flicked the lights on and swore his jaw hit the floor. 

Sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands planted on the covers by his side, was Tomas wearing a silky shimmering blue nightgown hemmed in a lighter blue lace that stopped at the top of his thighs. Tomas looked up at Marcus and smiling stood up as Marcus saw that the nightgown did indeed stop at the top of Tomas' thighs and showed matching panties.

"Bloody hell..." Marcus swore under his breathe as he walked towards Tomas. 

Tomas blushed and looking down said "The color is called Coldwater...the clerk thought it looked good on me...she also showed me a different one in red...and…" 

"God you look sexy and gorgeous." Marcus said cupping Tomas' cheek as Tomas looked up at him. 

"You think so?" Tomas asked a slight uncertain sounding tone in is voice.

Marcus chuckled saying "Hell yes...how the hell did I get so lucky." 

Tomas was about to respond when Marcus claimed his lips in a searing kiss. Tomas moaned into the kiss as Marcus ran his hands down the material and shuddering said "I've always loved silk...I'll admit there were times when I pictured you in silk like things...like this..." 

Tomas smiled saying "Really?" 

Marcus nodded and nibbled Tomas' ear saying "You wearing this and the things I would do to you." 

It was Tomas who now shuddered and said "Like what?" 

Marcus chuckled saying, "Why don't I show you luv." 

Marcus kissed Tomas again and trailed his hands up Tomas' thighs feeling the material of the panties. He then squeezed his rear while cupping his hardening length. Tomas gasped at both sensations as Marcus drew back and said in a rough voice "Turn around for me, let me see you." 

Tomas blushed and did so, as Marcus cursed softly and said, "Sit on the bed." 

Tomas obeyed seeing Marcus removed his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans pulling them off. He stalked over to Tomas and pushed him back onto the bed hovering over him.

He kissed Tomas' neck then down to his collarbone biting it, making Tomas gasped and arched against him. 

"Stay still sweet one." Marcus growled as Tomas nodded and tried his best to remain still. 

Marcus nosed his way down the silky material loving the way it felt on his lips and face. When he finally got to the bottom, he started pulling the nightgown up with his teeth. 

When he got it beyond Tomas' bellybutton, he started licking and kissing the exposed flesh pushing the fabric up higher and higher. He took one of Tomas' nipples in his mouth as Tomas cried out and gripped the covers of the bed. 

"Please Marcus...please let me move." Tomas cried gripping the covers tightly in his fists.

"Not yet sweet one, I am still enjoying my gift." 

Tomas flung his head back against the soft bed, as Marcus gave his other nipple the same attention. When done, he started kissing back down Tomas' trembling body, nipping at various places hoping to leave marks. 

Marcus mouthed Tomas through the soft fabric of the underwear, holding his hips down and still against the bed, loving the whimpers and cries that were coming from his lover. 

Marcus chuckled and turned his head to kiss Tomas' thigh saying "This is the perfect gift mi carino God you look so sexy like this...do you feel sexy sweet one? Does this make you feel good?" 

Tomas bit his lip nodding saying "Yes...especially knowing it makes you happy." 

"Oh so happy." Marcus confirmed kissing back up Tomas' body and bracketing his head with his hands. Marcus looked down into Tomas' lust blown eyes and chuckled seeing how wrecked the younger man was. "Hmm I love seeing you like this...all wanton and needy." Marcus admitted in a whisper before kissing his neck.

"Please let me touch you...please..." 

"Hands and knees my sweet one." 

Tomas did so as Marcus sat back and let out a breath at the gorgeous sight of the blue panties stretched around Tomas' rear. Marcus moved in and lifted up the nightgown so that he could kiss the younger man's spine followed by his lower back. As he did this he felt Tomas begin to shake and just grinned against the trembling flesh. 

"What do you want sweet one?" 

"I want you...I want you to fuck me please...I need your cock in me." Tomas begged in a whisper feeling Marcus run his hands over his ass. 

"How badly do you want it?" 

"Badly! Please Marcus please…I waited so long…” Tomas cried out looking back at Marcus over his shoulder. 

Marcus draped his body along the back of Tomas’ and kissing the pouting lips said “I know you did…but you may have to wait a little bit more sweet one.” 

“Please don’t make me…” Tomas whimpered moving against Marcus feeling a sense of satisfaction when he heard Marcus hissed in pleasure.

“You sexy minx…being so disobedient. Maybe I should get off and leave you wanting…” Marcus growled nipping Tomas' shoulder.

“No! I’m sorry I’ll be good.” Tomas said quickly shaking his head.

“All right I will give you one more chance love…” 

“Thank you…” Tomas said a small voice as Marcus drew back and pulled the panties down with him. “Bloody hell…did you prepare yourself for me?” 

Tomas bit his lip and once again looked back at Marcus who just chuckled. “Best present indeed. All right sweet one on your back.” 

Tomas rolled over as Marcus pulled off the panties and removed his boxers stroking himself. Tomas watched him stroke his straining cock and grabbing the back of his thighs pulled his legs up.

“Hmm so good…getting yourself ready for me…really eager for this aren’t you? Well I guess I am too sweet one.” Marcus growled gripping Tomas’ slim waist and pulling him forward impaling him in one fluent motion. 

Tomas cried out, flinging his head back, as Marcus immediately set a brutal pace not waiting for Tomas to adjust. Tomas cried out gripping the bed spread as Marcus said “Fuck you are so tight…so warm…sweet one…oh sweet one…” 

Marcus kept pounding into the tight hole watching Tomas thrash his head back and forth crying out. “Touch me please…mi amor..."

“No, you come on my cock sweet one…think you can do that for me?” 

Tomas whimpered but nodded as Marcus found the spot that made Tomas wild and hit that repeatedly. Tomas continued to grip the comforter, arching his back as tears dripped down his cheeks. 

Marcus leaned forward and licked the tears knowing that it was common for Tomas to release them during their more intense sessions. Marcus had come to learn that seemed to be how his body handle such strong sensations and that he wasn't in actual pain. 

“So good sweet one…so good. You almost there?” 

Tomas nodded and pulled Marcus’ forehead against his saying “Yes…oh Marcus…I am ready…” 

“Good sweet one good…come for me then.” Marcus demanded in a whisper as Tomas bit his bottom lip and cried out his release. Marcus drew back as he gave a few more shallow thrusts before emptying inside his lover. Marcus kept moving his hips, loving the feeling of his dick rubbing against Tomas' warm channel walls covered in his cum. 

“You like feeling my cum in you sweet one? Marking you as mine?” Tomas nodded shaking at the sensitivity of his hole, as Marcus continued thrusting into it. Marcus finally felt himself spent and pulled out flopping next to Tomas. 

Tomas lay there shaking and shivering as Marcus turned and pulled Tomas close. “Shh I got you sweet one. You did so well, I am so proud of you. I love you so much.” 

T omas sniffled and took a deep breath saying “Happy Valentines…day…I love you.” 

Marcus chuckled and kissed Tomas’ head saying “Same to you love.” They laid there for a bit as Tomas dozed in and out of consciousness while Marcus got up and walked to the bathroom. He cleaned himself then grabbing a warm washcloth, started cleaning Tomas. He removed the rest of Tomas’ outfit and wiped him down.

Tomas muttered softly as Marcus chuckled and kissing him said, “Be right back.” 

Tomas just nodded and rolled onto his side burying himself into the blanket Marcus covered him with. Marcus came back carrying two glasses of the wine in one hand and a plate with two of the pastries in the other. 

He set them on the side table and said “Now my gift to you.” He climbed onto the bed and lifted Tomas up who let out a soft whimper. "Shh..." Marcus soothed as he situated them so that Tomas rested between his legs, back against his chest, with the covers covering their legs. 

“Drink some wine love.” Marcus said gently handing Tomas his glass as Tomas sipped it.

“That’s good.” 

Marcus sipped his and said, “Thought you would like that.” 

They set their glasses down, as Marcus grabbed a piece of the pastry and fed it to Tomas. Tomas rested against Marcus allowing himself to be fed by his partner. As Tomas chewed the pastry he felt Marcus nuzzle and kiss his cheek as Tomas swallowed and turning some kissed Marcus. Marcus tasted the pastry on Tomas’ lips and tongue as they parted. 

“That’s a pretty good kiss.” Marcus commented with a chuckle as Tomas smiled.

“Thank you for this.” 

“Thank you for your gift. Best valentine ever.” 

“Well I hope we have many more so we can try to outdo it.” 

Marcus laughed saying “Same here sweet one.” He fed Tomas some more pastry as Tomas took it eagerly then licked the remnants of it off of Marcus’ fingers. 

Marcus let out a soft growl as Tomas leaned back saying “You’ll have to wait some before doing that love…” 

“Then don’t tease me.” Marcus stated nipping at Tomas’ jaw as Tomas drank more wine. 

Tomas smiled saying “I’ll try my best.” Marcus drank his wine as the two sat there in bed eating and drink and enjoying each other’s company knowing that there will probably be more loving later on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Please like and comment if you wish! 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! :)


End file.
